


With maybe a little extra kissing

by Sasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Gift Exchange, F/F, Fluff, Japanese Christmas, M/M, big sis Saeko is full of good ideas, dailyhaikyuu, hqchristmasexchange, kinda pining Tanaka, tumblr gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha/pseuds/Sasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, the lovers' night in Japan. Everybody has a date, even his sister, and all Tanaka wants for Christmas is to spend it with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With maybe a little extra kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dailyhaikyuu.tumblr for putting together a Christmas Haikyuu gifts exchange :D i was delighted to participate!  
> I had to make something for ice-shock.tumblr who said they love Tanaka, so i made a little fic about a pining-after-his-best-friend-on-christmas fic and i hope they like it .o.

\- Ryu ?

Saeko popped her head through his bedroom door. He grunted and glanced at her from above his manga before double taking and stared at his sister with round eyes.

\- You're not going out? She asked with a smirk, dusting the front of her pretty short dress.

\- No! But... do /you/ have a date?! How come?!

She strode to his bed and tossed a pillow at his head, not caring about her pretty outfit and carefully applied makeup.

\- Yes I do! I... am... really... datable...! She punctuated every word with a pillow thump on her brother.

\- Yeah yeah ok! He surrendered, pushing the pillow away from his face.

The older sibling sighed heavily, fixing her hair.

\- No but seriously... you're not gonna spend Christmas all alone at home right?

\- I guess I am, mumbled Tanaka searching for his lost-in-battle manga with a pout.

\- Even mom and dad went on a date...

\- I KNOW!

\- Jeez... well at least call Yu to come over and play video games or whatever.

Tanaka tensed at the suggestion. His sister couldn't know that he had spend the last couple of days fighting the desire to ask Noya out for Christmas...  
When he didn't answer she punched him gently on the shoulder and left his room.

The truth was Tanaka /did/ want to see Yu, have a date, go out to eat some ramen or whatever, play video games or watch a horror movie in town. He didn't want anything special, just what they usually loved to do. With maybe a little extra kissing...

The door bell rang and he heard Saeko shouting a last goodbye at him through the house before going out. His little brother curiosity pushed him out of bed and to his window where he tried to catch a sight of the guy Saeko was going out with.

  
The guy had long dark hair, a blue coat and long legs in forest green tights.

"Uh?!"

His sister's date glanced at the house and Tanaka froze when he recognize the beautiful face of his manager.  
Without thinking he got his phone out of his pocket in a flash.

\- Yo Ryu wha-

\- YU! Sa-saeko is going out wi-wi-with Kiyoko-san!

\- What? Asked a confused Yu, in a slightly disappointed voice.

\- SAEKO...!

Tanaka was so shocked he couldn't really concentrate on making sense.

\- Yes Saeko, your sister, she is friend with Kiyoko-san?

\- No! They they they... they're going out!

\- Going out? Yu's voice sounded sceptical. Like... on a date?

\- Yes! On a date.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, Saeko told me she was going out on a date for Christmas. And then Kiyoko-san came to pick her up...

\- Oh.

\- Yes, oh.

There was a few seconds of silence before Noya talked again.

\- Do you want me to come by? His voice wavered a little.

\- Yes! Exclaimed Ryu right away.

\- Ok, I'll be there in 20'

It wasn't exactly how he would have like it to go but still, Tanaka couldn't help but smile happily as he waited for his friend to show up. When the door bell rang for the second time that night he ran downstairs and opened the door with a excited smile.

\- Hey, smiled Noya a bit surprised to find Tanaka in such good dispositions.

They went upstairs to the taller boy's room where a video game was already waiting for them.

\- So... are you ok about it? Asked Yu as he picked up a controller.

\- Uh? Tanaka was a bit distracted by Noya's low collar showing his collar bone.

\- About Saeko and Kiyoko-san?

\- Oh! Yeah..., Ryu looked a bit lost for a second before shrugging, well at least I know they both are with someone worth it I guess.

Noya frowned and bit his lip hesitating.

\- But... don't /you/ wanna go out with her?

Tanaka didn't dare to look at his friend in the eyes and focus on the game's options on the screen.

\- Not really, he mumbled, well... not anymore.

Noya stayed silent for a longer time, before speaking in a strangely small voice.

\- Do you uh... like someone else?

Tanaka looked down, glanced at Yu before looking at the floor again.

\- ...yeah.

\- Oh. Oh! But it's great! Who is she?

Noya's excitement didn't felt right for some reason, his body was tensed but not in the overjoy way it did sometimes, and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tanaka chew on his lip for a second before looking straight at Noya.

\- It's not a she.

His voice sounded weird, all serious and low. He kept staring in Yu's eyes, fear and nerves twisting his stomach.  
His friend didn't say a thing, his fake smile had slipped from his face. When he smiled again it was for real, and Tanaka didn't get the time to assimilate the information before the shorter boy leaned towards him and brushed their lips together.

Ryu didn't make a sound, his mouth opening and closing in shock. He finally managed to be himself again when Noya laughed playfully at his face. With a happy and malicious grin, Tanaka poked Noya in the ribs for laughing at him, and pecked his mouth back.

 

They played video games for hours that night, eating junk food and making way too much noise, just like usual. With a little extra kissing.


End file.
